A generator set includes a combination of a generator and a prime mover, for example a combustion engine. The generator and the prime mover are mounted together along with other accessories on an anchor platform to form an integral unit commonly termed a genset. As fuel is burned within the prime mover, a mechanical rotation is created that drives the generator to produce electrical power. A terminal box is typically included within the genset and houses electronics used to monitor and control genset operation such that the electrical power is produced in a desired manner to have particular characteristics. For example, the terminal box may house a voltage regulator, a fuel governor, a load sharing control, and a remote announciator. A customer connection point including, for example, bus bars and circuit breakers, is also housed within the terminal box for electrically connecting an external load to the genset.
Historically, the terminal box has been a one-piece unit, with electrical load connection components located in a lower half thereof (i.e., proximate the generator), and monitoring and control components located in an upper half thereof (i.e., distal the generator). To save time during manufacture of the genset, the terminal box is usually preassembled and then connected to the generator by way of heavy transmission cables and control lines. Although effective, this arrangement can also be problematic during assembly. That is, during assembly, a technician must reach down through the upper half of the terminal box to make the required electrical connections at the lower half. And, the control components being located in the upper half of the terminal box, combined with a distance away from the connection points and a stiffness of the cables, make the task difficult for the technician to complete. Thus, a terminal box that improves assembly is desired.
An example of a genset having a terminal box modified to improve assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,911 (the '911 patent) issued to Varner et al. on Dec. 26, 1967. In particular, the '911 patent discloses an electric power set (genset) having a control cabinet (terminal box) for mounting instrument panels. All of the instrument panels are of the same configuration so that they can be readily interchanged to different positions within the control cabinet. In this manner, whether the electric power set is located in a pit, a corner, next to a wall, or between other equipment, the instrument panels can be moved during assembly to be visible and accessible when the set is operating.
Although the '911 patent may improve assembly of a genset within an application by providing interchangeable instrument panels, the location of the panels within the control cabinet and the configuration of the control cabinet itself may still be problematic. That is, the '911 patent may do little to improve assembly of the control cabinet to the electric power set.